Melancolie
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Florent et Mikelangelo se sont séparés...et le français est dans un piteux état


One Shot

Il était là.

Avançant, rayonnant.

Une illusion, encore une fois. Comme s'il allait vouloir me parler.

Il m'a emprisonné dans une cage faite d'amour.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment de connaître une personne comme soi-même ? Ce sentiment de croire que votre relation avec elle n'était pas vouée à l'échec ?

Je l'ai connu...Croyez-moi. Je l'ai connu, et j'en souffre.

Comme un bout de papier brûlé, notre amour et notre complicité avaient disparus. Il était sans conteste bête de ma part de croire que notre amour serait « éternel ».

Déjà, je me demande d'où m'est venu l'idée de tomber amoureux de Lui. Absurde . Contre-nature. Etait-il normal, pour un homme viril comme Moi de tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme...certes avec des airs plus androgynes que les miens. Mais tout de même...

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je le hais...alors que j'en suis encore fou amoureux. Vous vous demandez vraiment comment tout a pu être gâché si facilement ?

Et bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire...

_Lui et moi nous sommes connus grâce à Mozart l'Opéra Rock... Nous avons fait la tournée de toutes la France et sommes même passés en Belgique. A chacune de nos représentations, les salles étaient bondées. _

_Nous avons eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre dès que nous nous étions vus. _

_Ensuite, nous avons commencé à nous approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à nous mettre en couple en 2010._

_Tout allait bien entre nous. Nous filions ce que j'appelle le « parfait amour ». Que demander de plus que deux hommes qui s'aiment passionnément, d'un amour brûlant et qui ne périrait jamais ? Rien. Nous étions heureux, c'est évident. Je ne vous cache pas l'amour qu'il m'inspire, cet homme si...incroyable. Il y a des jours où je m'en étonne encore. Je pense à lui toute la journée, et il hante mes rêves...et mes cauchemars. Je rêve souvent du temps passé ensemble, du temps où nous étions heureux...Je suis un brin nostalgique...Il me manque à un tel point que j'en suis presque déprimé. Son visage , sa voix, sa douce odeur, son corps, sa musique, ses peintures, ses dessins, ses poèmes, sa présence, son coeur, ses rires aigus, ses larmes...Impossible d'oublier un être comme lui._

_Bref...La tournée de Mozart l'Opéra Rock s'est terminée dans la plus grande tristesse. Tout le monde pleurait, et nous étions plus proches que jamais...j'aurais voulu que ça dure encore et encore. Je regrettais Mozart, c'était le spectacle qui m'avait tout apporté : l'amitié, l'amour, un contrat, des rêves auxquels je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu accès._

_Après la dernière, nous avons quitté la troupe, les salles de spectacles, le Palais Des Sports. Désormais, tout cela était derrière nous. C'était définitivement terminé. Plus de troupe. Plus de Mozart. Plus de...Lui. _

_J'ai déménagé en Belgique, et là-bas, j'ai pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mes parents m'avaient un peu pris pour un fou. Il se demandaient pourquoi je voulais aller en Belgique, alors que c'était « mieux » et « plus pratique » si je restais à Paris. Mais j'avais envie de changer d'air._

_Lui était toujours sur Paris, parfois autre part, on ne savait jamais vraiment où, c'est que Monsieur voulait voyager._

_Alors vous connaissez les joies de Facebook (que j'aime appeler « Face de bouc » ou éventuellement « Youporn » à cause de toute les pucelles qui se dévoilent telles des péripatéticiennes avec des bouches en cul de poule) et de pouvoir communiquer en instantané avec la personne que vous voulez !_

_C'était magique, on ne se voyait pas, mais on se parlait des heures. La nuit, jusqu'à trois heures du matin, voire plus...Franchement, nos conversations pouvaient durer autant de temps que l'on voulait. Ce qui faisait de moi un geek, accro à l'idée de le retrouver chaque soir derrière cet écran d'Ordinateur. Accro aussi à l'idée de lui téléphoner encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'argent pour téléphoner aux autres. J'allais jusqu'à dépenser mon argent ne serait-ce que pour aller chez lui et il me rendait la pareille..._

_Mais il y a un moment où l'on se lasse d'être loin de l'autre. _

_La confiance se perd. On a l'impression et la conscience qu'il pourrait très bien aller voir ailleurs. De plus, il y a des jours où j'ai voulu lui parler et il m'ignorait, comme si je n'existais pas...je n'étais pas du genre à être jaloux ...mais là...ne plus le voir, ne pas voir qu'il me répond et ce pendant plusieurs jours, pour finir par l'éviter...sans le vouloir._

_Et puis, évidemment, j'ai vu plein de photos de Lui avec son ex-copine, des toutes nouvelles photos. Il allait à des concerts publics avec elle, des showcase...Tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de poster des photos de lui sur scène, comme si c'était à nouveau son obsession...Et le truc qui m'a fait définitivement sorti de mes gonds, c'est un message d'une de ses amies sur son mur Facebook : « salut,j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Avec ton chéri Italien, bien sûr ! »._

_Je me retiens vraiment de dire toutes les insultes possibles qui me passent par la tête, mais vraiment..._

_Après ça, je me suis disputé avec Mikelangelo en l'engueulant bien fort et en finissant par pleurer au téléphone._

_Il a fini par raccrocher en disant « Je ne veux plus te parler, tu ne vois pas que je t'aime »._

C'est ainsi que ça s'est terminé entre nous. Dans le pire des cas, nous ne nous parlions plus. Nous ne nous voyions plus. C'était la catastrophe, l'apocalypse.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je ne voulais pas le tromper. J'étais en manque de lui et de sexe, en plus. Pas que je ne pensais qu'à ça, mais après plus de trois mois, je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer. Et les plaisirs solos, très franchement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Sans Mikele...Ma vie ressemblait à une rose fanée. Mais je ne voulais pas que ma rose fane. Je manquais d'elle, mes pleurs la nourrissaient peut-être. Elle s'abreuvait de mes larmes tandis que je me nourrissais de fiel, tous mes chagrins, toutes mes peines.

Ma Rose ne fanera pas. En revanche, tout ce dont je me souvenais d'elle me faisait comme un trou à l'intérieur de moi, j'allais finir par mourir à cause de ma mémoire. C'était juste un puits de souffrances, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais lui crier que je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'il sache.

Je me levai faiblement de mon lit et je faillis tomber au sol. Je me rattrapai de justesse avec mes doigts maigres et dénués de force. Inutile de dire que je n'avais plus goût à rien depuis Son départ.

Je rampai vers la salle à manger et essayai de me préparer un déjeuner . Etant tremblant, j'eus du mal à faire quelque chose de beau et qui avait l'air comestible.

Je me forçai à avaler quelque chose, bien que ce soit sans faim. Je ne voulais pas manger. Mais je m'y forçais, sinon, j'allais être dans un très mauvais état.

J'avais passé mes deux premiers mois sans Lui à l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'étais un zombie. Enfin, ça n'a pas énormément changé, mais c'était pire que maintenant

J'avais des psychologues qui me suivaient pour ma « maladie mentale ». Je faisais des multitudes de dessins mystérieux, certains très révélateurs (un essais de Lui et moi) et d'autres indescriptibles. Il paraît que ça reflétait ma « douleur » d'une rupture...Haha, merci, ça, je l'avais parfaitement compris, ma cocotte.

La Nuit je me réveillais souvent en criant. Désormais, je me réveille toujours mais sans rien dire. Je n'avais personne à mes côtés, toutes la troupe était à Paris, et moi, j'arrivais à peine à me nourrir et à me débrouiller seul, alors un voyage jusque là-bas était exclu...et puis j'avais peur de Le recroiser avec Elle. De Le revoir tout court, d'ailleurs.

Après mon court petit-déjeuner, j'essayai de monter les marches. Croyez-moi, la seule chose qui me motivait à ne pas me donner la Mort, c'était le fait qu'Il vivait quelque part et que j'espérais que notre relation fusse possible . Comme si il y avait encore une quelconque raison d'espérer...Mon oeil...

Je me fis couler un bain et allai chercher des vêtements. Au moins, maintenant, je faisais l'effort de m'habiller.

Je me plongeai dans l'eau chaude et vis que mon poignet était plein de coupures...Evidemment, à force de me mutiler, il n'allait pas être sain et sauf. Dommage, ce serait bien et pratique, parfois les « cicatrisations automatiques » (j'ai regardé trop de films fantastiques lorsque j'étais jeune) .

Je soupirai et me fis ma toilette. Après, je sortis avec mal de la baignoire et essayai tant bien que mal de me sécher et de me rhabiller sans tomber. Un défi pour moi.

Ensuite, je sortis de la salle de bains, et descendis à nouveau . Une fois en bas, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai à genoux sur le sol...et je me mis à pleurer.

_Tu m'as fait du mal. _

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je sanglotais. Ça venait tout seul. Mon désespoir avait besoin d'être libéré, mais je savais que je l'aurais encore et toujours en moi.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

J'étais fou.

Je pris des anti-dépresseurs, même si ce n'était pas très efficace, parfois, ça m'aidait à me sentir un peu mieux...

Je n'étais pas en dépression amoureuse...c'était carrément de la Mélancolie. Je n'étais plus moi-même ...

Ho Mon Amour...Reviens, même si tu ne veux plus me voir...Je me noierais dans mes pleurs s'il le faut, je goûterais à nouveau avec plaisir à ta chair...Ce ne sera pas un funeste plaisirs...

Nous aurons l'ardeur et la passion d'être ensemble. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse avec fougue, je voulais le ravoir à mes côtés...

Il était tout ce que je voulais posséder...

Douleur qui m'assaillait, elle ne me créait que des tourments, la souffrance que j'endurais...Je n'avais que des craintes, à présent.

Je n'avais que des remords en moi, de la fureur, aussi.

Quel était son dessein en voulant me faire croire qu'il m'aimait? Etait-ce juste pour le sexe ? Moi je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier . Après trois mois, je n'ai pas oublié la moindre chose sur lui. Mes souvenirs étaient limpides ...

J'étais tellement jaloux que je croyais que tout le Monde autour de moi savait pour Lui alors que j'étais naïf...Je me demandais quand ils prenaient rendez-vous pour se parler, se cacher aux yeux des autres...enfin, aux miens.

Mon Amour pour lui avait signé ma Croix. J'étais Mort.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans la boîte aux lettres .

Je me dirigeai vers la boîte en prenant l'enveloppe qui était tombée sur le seuil.

Je l'ouvris en sentant une odeur familière.

_« Cher Florent,_

_Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes plus vus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu vois de qui je parle, bien sûr ?_

_Viens à 14h30 précises au Parc. Tu vois où il est._

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Mystery »._

Je relus la lettre à plusieurs reprises, croyant halluciner, et me méfiant...Devais-je vraiment m'y rendre ? Etait-ce un piège ?

Je ne sais pas mais je me méfiais...

En tout cas dans cette lettre, le posteur (ou la posteuse) parlait de Lui. Et une fois qu'on parlait de Lui, mon point faible est que je ne me posais aucunes questions.

Je déposai l'enveloppe sur la table, calme.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rallumai mon ordinateur. Je n'y avais plus touché depuis m rupture.

Je versai une larme et luttai pour ne pas éclater en sanglot lorsque je vis mon fond d'écran :

C'était Lui et moi en train de nous embrasser, c'était moi qui avais pris cette photo pendant notre baiser...

Je restai quelques instants devant mon fond d'écran et puis allai sur Google Chrome et puis sur Facebook. J'avais plein de messages privés :

Diane Dassigny : Et alors, Flownounet, je m'inquiète vraiment très fort,ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Ni sur Facebook, ni à Paris...Que se passe-t-il ? Mikelangelo a aussi disparu !

Comment ça, « aussi disparu » ? ne me dites pas que...Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre la même chose que moi.

Et pire sur ma page Facebook, des messages sur le mur :

« Et Flow ! On ne te voit plus ! Pareil que pour Mikelangelo ! Vous devez sûrement travailler, mais ça fait trois mois, environ, que nous ne sommes plus au courant de rien ! On espère te revoir bientôt, Kiss !:) »

Vous voyez le genre de truc, quoi...C'était rempli de ça, horrible. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de notifications sur Facebook...

J'allai sur Sa page et sur Son profil, et je ne vis rien de posté...Rien après ma rupture. Il n'y avait que son imbécile d'ex-copine qui était toujours active, évidemment, sale vipère...

Je quittai l'ordi en regardant l'heure. Il était déjà quatorze heures.

J'essayai de me recoiffer et attention, exploit : je me maquillai en essayant de cacher mes cernes trop nombreuses.

Ensuite, je redescendis et mis mes lunettes de soleil. Précisons que je ne sortais presque jamais à part pour faire mes courses. Donc, je n'étais plus très habitué à voir le soleil, ces derniers temps.

Quoique, en fait, en Belgique, les gens n'étaient pas habitués au soleil, en général. On avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il venait, on se disait que c'était un miracle. Et pas mieux à Paris.

La plupart des conversations se résumaient à :

«-Il fait comment dehors ?

-Bah...

-Il pleut.

-Ouais »(NDLA:étant Belge,je le sais x'D).

Je sortis et fus légèrement ébloui par le soleil.

J'espère que les fans ne me courront pas après. De toute façon, les gens avaient l'air de mieux Le reconnaître que moi. Quand je traînais avec Lui, on devait vraiment faire attention. Et de plus, on devait faire semblant de ne pas être en couple. C'était la chose la plus compliquée.

Je fis le chemin jusqu'au parc. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Vu que j'étais habillé en noir, je crevais de chaud, mais ce n'est pas grave. En même temps, je n'allais pas me plaindre .

Dans le parc, il n'y avait presque personne, mis à part un couple qui promenait son chien. En même temps, de ce temps-ci, les gens n'allaient pas tellement au Parc...Dommage, car en général, les enfants aiment bien aller voir les canards dans les mares, profiter du soleil et jouer à cache-cache ou que sais-je ensemble. Les choses avaient cependant évoluées...

Je m'assis sur un banc plus à l'ombre.

-Tu es venu ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Tremblant un peu, je retirai mes lunettes et me retournai vers la voix.

C'était Elle. Son ex. Car vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle n'était pas en couple avec Mikelangelo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me semblait méchante, ainsi.

-Où est-Il ? Sifflai-je.

-Ho tu es si impatient que ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gardé bien au chaud dans ma voiture, Mothe.

-J'exige qu'il vienne.

-Non, pas de suite...

Je me levai, allai vers elle et puis m'avançai juste devant elle.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois assez galant pour ne pas te faire de mal. Maintenant, va chercher Mon fiancé, exigeai-je.

Un éclat de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il est vrai que j'étais beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle.

-Bien, dit-elle.

Elle partit et j'attendis en tournant comme un Lion en cage.

Elle arriva ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard .

A ses côtés , il baissait la tête. Il me semblait voir ses joues pleines de traces de mains. Il n'osait pas regarder autour de lui. Il était tremblant de peur, arrivait à peine à marcher, c'était encore pire que moi. Je ne voyais aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne brillait plus...Que lui avait-elle fait ? En fait, il ne m'avait pas trompé. C'était elle qui avait cherché à me l'arracher. Et dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle L'avait violé...

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Pestai-je, peiné et en colère.

A mes mots, Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Une lueur d'amour et de désespoir s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je flanchai à le voir ainsi. Il m'aime.

Je m'avançai vers lui et Cynthia le poussa. Il failli tomber dans mes bras et je le rattrapai.

-Du mal, dit son Ex.

Je caressai les cheveux de Mikelangelo qui me regardait tout le temps. Nos yeux se fouillaient et je déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras, et on ne se lâchera pas.

-Tu t'es servi de Lui comme un jouet ! C'est un être humain ! Tu as voulu me faire croire qu'Il m'avait trompé avec toi...

-Exactement, et quand tu lui as téléphoné, c'est moi qui lui ai dicté tout ce qu'il devait dire...

-Si tu l'aimais, un minimum serait de le respecter. Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. En faisant ça, tu nous a brisé. Tous les deux. Tu mérites les mêmes souffrances que Nous.

Mikelangelo caressa mes cheveux et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, respirant à plein nez.

J'envoyai discrètement un SMS à un ami. J'avais enregistré tout ce que me disait cette ...Elle. Mon ami était policier. Je voulais qu'elle soit jugée. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Comme si je les méritais ! Pesta-t-elle. C'est contre nature, votre amour ! Mikelangelo m'a quitté pour un homme, avant il m'aimait sincèrement ! Vous me dégoûtez...Surtout quand je l'entends parler de toi, quelle horreur !

Elle était jalouse, en plus. Quelque minutes plus tard, mon ami arriva avec ses collègues. Je lui donnai les enregistrements et ils arrêtèrent cette Folle. Elle me criait :

« Je me vengerais, Mothe ! Crois-moi ! ».

Mikelangelo releva la tête vers moi et je l'embrassai, heureux de retrouver ses lèvres si chaudes...De Le retrouver.

-Je t'aime...J'ai tellement eu peur sans toi...je ne veux plus...plus...qu'on soit séparés...plus...plus jamais je...

-Chut, calme-toi, répondis-je en essuyant ses larmes. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et désormais, nous serons réunis jusqu'à...ce qu'on en ait marre.

-Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi.

-Moi non plus.

Je souris enfin, et lui aussi. Nous rentrâmes et le reste de la journée se passa Vraiment de la meilleure façon...


End file.
